


The Goblet of Thought

by BeaDragonia



Category: General - Fandom, Magic - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about the magic of thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblet of Thought

The Goblet of Thought

Sheeanna opened the windows to look out. The sun was a hazy disk just rising into what should be a turquoise blue, but instead it was a sodden musty looking gray gauze. The clouds hung low, looking like fringe across the bottom of the darkest cloud. "Not a good day for outdoors it seems." she said aloud to herself. "However, the need exists, so the deed must be completed."

She took one more look out through the window, this time her gaze settled lower down onto the emerald shining grass, even though the sun was weak it still lit the shimmering drops of dew that lay upon each blade of grass. Beyond arose a tall rock wall, the wall extended in an east west line, cutting her off from the small town that lay beyond it. She smiled, and thought, 'you may build it high, but thought can not be banned, each to his own'. She closed the curtains and turned.

After donning a light jacket and a floppy hat along with her knee high black walking boots she stepped through the door into the outer world. She walked across the still damp gleaming grass and into the trees behind her cottage. The trees were stately and tall, growing closely to each other, except for a pathway that ran through them. This path is where Sheeanna went.

She walked for quite a distance, then stopped along a streams edge, the stream led into the village that was behind the wall of high stone near her home. Sheeanna sat on one of the larger scattered stones that lay beside the stream. From a leather bag that hung across her girlish breast she drew a package wrapped in linen and tied with a braid of grass. 

Carefully and with great reverance she untied the grass braid and laid it aside, then she unrolled the object that had been wrapped in the golden linen cloth. She gazed at the shining goblet that now lay in her lap on the linen. Without touching the goblet with her hands she began a song and wove her hands over the goblet.

"For whosoever shall sip of drink,  
from this goblet let him think.  
The clouds of doubt will roll away,  
As thought becomes a brand new day."

The goblet began to slowly rise, as Sheeanna repeated the verses over and over. It floated lazily towards the stream, then dipped to fill itself. It hovered for a moment upright as Sheeanna repeated the verse anew, then poured its contents into the stream until nothing remained. When it was empty it returned to the linen cloth and Sheeanna rewrapped it.

Placing it back within the leather bag, she then returned home. 

Tomorrow, would bring new life along with the questions in the town...


End file.
